1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to insect vacuum apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved insect collection apparatus wherein the same includes a mobile housing unit arranged for positioning adjacent shrubs, trees, and the like for extraction and removal of various insects therefrom through a vacuuming process effecting drowning of the insects
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various vacuum apparatus has been provided in the prior art for vacuuming of insects that are typically of a nuisance or detrimental classification of pests. Air is directed from an intake through an output conduit for collection of such insects, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,986 to Bromfield, et al. utilizing a coaxially aligned organization that is manually manipulated for vacuuming insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,495 to Winncki sets forth an insect extermination organization wherein an input conduit is arranged to direct insects into a collecting screen housing arranged rearwardly of the intake conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,226 to Taylor sets forth a vacuum organization where insects are drawn into a lower chamber when attracted into the upper chamber by an incandescent bulb type structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved insect collection apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.